The present disclosure relates to a technique for attaching and detaching a communication adapter to and from a working machine.
There are various electric working machines for milling, cutting, drilling, or performing other tasks on a workpiece. Among such working machines, devices are known to which an adapter that is wirelessly communicable with an external device can be attached.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-525840 discloses a technique in which an adapter for wireless communication is attached to a main body of an electric power tool (tool main body), and various information such as remaining energy of the battery and an operating state of the electric power tool is wirelessly transmitted from the adapter to an external device. Further, in the above publication, an adapter provided with a display and with a switch is disclosed. This adapter is configured to expose the display and the switch to outside when attached to the tool main body. Therefore, a user can view display contents on the display of the adapter, or can operate the switch of the adapter.